To Do It Again
by IronRaven
Summary: The Justice Lord's Batman is thinking about why he is building a time machine, about what it can be used for. Sometimes, the ghosts won't stay dead.


To Do It Again   
by IronRaven 

Disclaimer: Batman, The Justice League, Teen Titans, and related entities, characters and concepts are the property of DC Comics. This continuum was developed by Bruce Timm. 

The Better World Batman thinks.... 

--- 

"Alfred! No!" 

I wake up, my heart pounding, in the chair, as I have every night for over a year. Remembering. 

I look over the various status displays on my computer, for anything interesting. Nothing. Not even a complaint about a loud party. Clark is right, this is a better world that we've made. I just wish everyone could see it. 

My stomach rumbles at me. When did I last refuel? I can't remember. I can't even remember the time of day any more without looking. Day, night, they are all the same down here. From the refrigerator, I take out something that my mind says is rice with vegetables, and a jug of orange juice. I eat without tasting, thinking about the work that needs to be done on the machine. Stretching my legs, I turn, the fork that was clean many meals ago half way to my mouth. 

They are there, watching me. The uniforms. My old one, the one from the days in the shadows. It is much better now. I don't need all of the armour, because criminals can't get guns unless they steal them from the military. No one has guns, including a lot of the military. Only those loyal units with strong control officers have weapons now. 

Batgirl's costume is staring at me again. At times, it feels like Barbara is in here, watching me, but I know that isn't the case. I just have to type a few keys, and the computer will tell me she is where she should be... Yes, she is in Montana, at the ranch. The Bent L ranch was purchased as an investment by my father. After Jim has his stroke, I invited the Gordons to resettle there. He used to talk about getting a ranch when he retired. The stroke came out of the blue, after he objected to our tactics. Barbara accused me of having something to do with it, but when looked at in hindsight, it was very clear. He still ate lousy food, even after he stopped smoking, and he was under a lot of stress. The mayor was yelling at him too much, I'm sure Jim would have been happy to along with our plan if he been able to speak for himself. 

Tim's uniform, the one he wore when he was still Robin with me. I know he changed it when he left for Jump City. I understand why he and some of the other superteens are out in space. They need a chance to stretch their legs, to see something new. When they come home, they will see how much better this world really is. War, chaos, famine, they are all ended. The Justice Lords have seen to that. They will be happy to take up the torch when it is time for us to retire. Even with our control, teenagers are teenagers, and they will rebel a little. Because a little rebellion is good, when they realize they were wrong. They will see they are wrong, and come home any day now, and they will be forgiven. 

The Nightwing suit. I found it in Dick's apartment, along with the rest of his equipment. I hadn't heard from him for over a month, so I paid a social visit. He wasn't there. And he wasn't there. And he wasn't there. I paid a professional visit to his landlord, the old man was more than willing to show me the records. Dick had paid six months in advance, in cash. Then he disappeared. He will show up, I know he will. Other than the resistance, I can find anyone within a few days. The system isn't perfect, there are six billion people on Earth, so the computers take a few minutes. And it's not like the resitance is left any more. After Supergirl was killed, they crumbled into dust. 

The suits. I know they don't really stare at me. It's just sleep deprivation. But Gotham is quiet, and neat. I have to show up at a demonstration a week, on average. Including time taken to shave before showing up, it might be an hour. Two if it is a little further away. So working on the machine takes up my time. Even the newest division of Wayne Enterprises, the old LexCorp, doesn't need my attention. Everyone works so efficiently now. 

I rest my hand on the tube that contains my suit. It would still fit, if I ever needed. Joker, Clayface, Bane, they aren't problems any more, so I don't think I need it. But I know Alfred would have wanted me to keep it. He installed these tubes himself, while the Lords were taking care of the problem in the Middle East. That had taken a few months. When I got back, these were here. Sealed, filled with nitrogen, and lit with a soft, UV-filtered light. Unless I break the seals, nothing with cause them to rot or fade with time. Preserved forever, against the harsh world. Like everyone, protected, secure, nothing can hurt them. I just wish I had one of Wally's old suits. 

_Alfred...._ "Why, old friend, why?" 

I've asked myself that question, every day since I started working on the machine. It should let me go back in time. I know it possible. Using the notes we found in one of Vandal Savage's hiding places, it is nearly ready. Although, lately, I've wondered if I should. Realistically, Alfred tried to stop me from being Batman in the first place. He tried to talk me out of it, and then to get me to quit. But I still miss him. 

Staring thought the portal, I can see the ghostly image of that day plainly. We had just taken care of Vandal Savage, once and for all. We had beaten him down, and Green Lantern sent the immortal madman on a one way trip to the sun. Even if he is immune to damage, Savage is gone. Burned to plasma, even he can't come back from that, and even is he did, the nine million miles to earth is a long walk. He was the last major problem we had, other than the resistance, and everyone followed me back to the Manor. I don't remember inviting them, but I must have. It was just after Tim and the other Titan's left, so I wasn't really myself. I must have just been lonely. 

Alfred was his normal, efficient, polite self. Alcohol, that's was one of the first thing's we restricted production of. It can be made, but only in small quantities, and we encouraged the various nations and provinces of the world to put somewhat higher taxes on the sale and production as a further incentive to not drink. Booze is where many criminals start, but a little is ok. Alfred had seated us, and had left to get the bar cart and some snacks. We were sitting, talking, every one but Clark, he had gone to Metropolis to visit Lois. 

Alfred's bumped my elbow with the cart, and apologized. I told him it was ok, and we all laughed; people get so nervous around us sometimes, but looking back, they always did. Then he apologized again, and lifted the lid. I saw it as J'onn shouted it was a bomb. Green Lantern surrounded us with protective fields as Alfred saluted, his back ramrod straight. Then he was gone. We later estimated that there had been almost fifty pounds of TNT in that cart. The blast and fire destroyed most of the manor. Only the blast doors kept the bomb from damaging the Batcave. 

I couldn't believe it, still can't believe it. A resistance fighter in my very own house. That is why they were able to predict us so often. I thought maybe we were being too showy in our suppressions. It was just after that, we caught Kara, and the resistance ended. 

Walking to the tool bench, I pick up the newest tray of chips with the new firmware. This should allow the portal to be stable. If it is, then I can go back, and talk some sense into Alfred. Even if I have to let Clark help him understand, Alfred will be alive. 

--- 

Author's note:   
Alfred Pennyworth was formally a member of Her Majesty's Special Air Service. He would have known a _few_ things about weapons, and a few things about fighting oppression. Tim and the Teen Titans are technically not part of the JL:TAS continuum, but I have no problem with splicing. Running would make a lot of sense for them, tactically. Jim Gordon's stroke probably wasn't something totally innocent, but I don't imagine that it was news to anyone. Dick disappearing is probably for good; I suspect he was a member of the resistance, and is dead. 

The Better World Bats is really... odd to me. He is the only one who isn't super human, and the only one who is a loner. If anything, he should have resisted. But he didn't. I don't think he's sane, not any more. He doesn't leave his cave, to the point where it makes J'onn uncomfortable. 


End file.
